


The SICK ROSE

by Romyra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyra/pseuds/Romyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei thinks on the relationship he shares with Treize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SICK ROSE

**Author's Note:**

> Gundam Wing and its characters belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and are only being used for non profit entertainment purposes.

The SICK ROSE  
William Blake.

 

O Rose thou art sick.  
The invisible worm,  
That flies in the night  
In the howling storm:

Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy:  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy.

(Wufei's pov)

// Treize....that name...that detested name...  
And yet I fool myself.  
I Love Him.  
He who ordered the destruction of my home...  
He who defeated me...  
He who...seduced me...  
And yet...  
He who makes me burn...  
Yes...behold my shame.  
I burn...  
I burn with desire.  
I long for his kisses....his touch..the sex.  
Nataku forgive me....I am weak...  
I am not worthy.  
And yet.. in the dark...  
When I am alone...  
I crave...touch..his touch..any touch...  
I miss him when we are apart.  
We fight on different sides of the war...  
And every wound I receive...  
Feels like a link closer to him.  
They are his soldiers...  
My blood is spilled for him...  
For his enjoyment...  
For his triumph.  
Nataku forgive me...  
My love for him will be my destruction.//

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This poem written by William Blake can be found in The Songs of Experience.
> 
>    
> Originally posted to the GW-Fan egroup 28-Jun-2000


End file.
